


Resemblance

by sonicdrift2



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, LGBTQ Character, One-Shot, Trans Woman Megamind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicdrift2/pseuds/sonicdrift2
Summary: Megamind remembers her mother’s  lipstick.





	Resemblance

Megamind can recall the faces of her parents perfectly. She inherited her mother’s bright green eyes and her thin, pointed nose. Megamind herself was skinny, her face long and sharp, just like her father.

She remembers the black lipstick her mother wore. At four days old, Megamind watched her mother apply the lipstick for the first time. Infant Megamind had been swaddled in a sling around her neck, wide, new eyes watching her mother curiously. Her mother picked up a slim, silver tube from a drawer and applied it with a practiced, even hand. The light caught on the silver and attracted infant Megamind’s attention. She moved to reach for it, but her mother laughed and held it up high, just out of reach.

“Now, you’re much too young for these kinds of things,” She had said, “When you’re older I’ll show you, if you like.”

Years later and worlds away, Megamind builds a replica of the tube. She has to guess on the composition of the cosmetic, making her own formula. The texture of earth lipsticks were all too grainy, too dry.

Once it’s finished, her hands shake as she lifts the lipstick up to her face. She messes it up the first few times, but wipes it off and tries again until it’s perfect. She stares at herself in the mirror and cries.

She looks nothing like her mother. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review!


End file.
